Anything is possible
by DisneyMagic21
Summary: The keepers including Jess and Amanda, are celebrating their third year of being keepers when everyone notices something strange.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic! Sorry if it's bad. I don't own the kingdom keepers.**

Chapter one

Finns POV

Tomorrow all the keepers, including Amanda and Jess, are coming over my house to celebrate being a kingdom keeper for three years, and today I have to finish organising it. Lucky me... We all decided it would be best having it at my place since I have a pool, it is summer and also since my mum supports us being kingdom keepers unlike some of the other parents. Philby and Maybeck to come over today to help with preparing for tomorrow.

The next day...

Jess POV

I was texting the boys for hours about what pranks we were all going to do to everyone else that day. It was a tradition for us four to do heaps of this sort of stuff the whole day. So far none of them had planned anything! I can't believe them, I guess that is why they get me to help them, I do all the planning and then they do the rest. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they find out I am also planning with the girls. Hehe, they will never see it coming.

Charlene's POV

"Hurry up Charlene, we are going to be late!"

"Willa, it doesn't start for another half an hour"

"But it takes twenty minutes to get there"

"Oh, come on, you just can't wait to see Philby again"

This got her attention, and she completely forgot about the time. Mission accomplished.

"No, that isn't true, I just don't like being late, that's all"

"Willa, admit it, you have a huge crush on Philby!"

"I do not"

"You totally do"

"Okay, I might have a small crush on him" Willa said as she watched a bird sitting on my windowsill as if they were having a conversation. Now, as much as I would love to continue this conversation and get more information out of Willa, she was right, if we didn't leave soon we were gonna be late.

"Okay Willa we can go now" I said tapping her on the shoulder, however she didn't acknowledge me at all and just kept watching that bird. Hmm, strange. She then seemed to snap out of her trance and continued the conversation as if it had never stopped. Okay, I am definitely going to have to ask someone about this.

* * *

**plz review tell me if you liked it. i will post the next chapter once I have gotten three reviews **

**So, Review**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**here chapter two :)**

Amanda's POV

"Jess! It is time to go"

"Okay, I'm coming"

I sit on my bike patiently waiting for Jess. I can hear her footsteps getting closer.

"Race you there, 3, 2-"

Then she starts going as fast as she can on her bike.

"Jess! You didn't even finish the countdown!"

I guess I am going to have to use my powers to give me a little push so that I can win this race. As I catch up to Jess I can see a look of confusion as she wonders how I am going so fast then she figures out that I am using my powers.

"Hey, you can't do that, it is cheating" Jess complains.

"Your the one that started early!"

" Uh, Amanda I think we just rode past his house"

We then both brake and we both land on the ground laughing.

"So, who won?"

"I have no idea"

Willa's POV

"Willa! Come down from the tree"

"I think I will stay up here a bit longer, what do you think Charlene"

"Yea, that sounds good"

As soon as me and Charlie walked in the house we ran straight for this tree and climbed it, we saw cheeky looks on all the boys faces and immediately knew they had planned some sort of trick to do on us. This is the only safe place for us as they can't climb trees.

"Do you want to come up here, all you have to do is climb up a couple metres!"

"Come on you two, you know we can't climb trees, just come down and talk" Finn said.

"Can't you just talk to us while we're up here, I can hear you fine, what about you Willa?"

"Yea, I can hear you"

Hehe, this is going to be fun.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

" That must be Amanda and Jess, come on guys"

And with that Finn, Philby and Maybeck walked away leaving the tree unguarded.

" Charlie, does this seem too easy to you?"

"Yea, but who knows, maybe they just gave up"

"Well we better run before they get back and we are trapped here again"

Charlene then jumped down but as soon as she did she started yelling at me not to come down. Maybeck then came into view and picked her up so that she was over his shoulder. I think I will stay up here a bit longer

"You may have gotten one of us but you won't get me! I will stay up here all night of I have to!" I screamed out. That's when Philby came into view and looked up at me saying "You are going to need food and water eventually"

In return I took a water bottle out of my bag and showed him. Yea, I learnt from my mistakes last year. I have come prepared. He then walked inside and brought out a stick with lots of feathers on the end, but then he pulled the stick and it became much longer. As in long enough to reach me in the tree. This is not good.

* * *

**plz review and I will upload next chapter faster**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thx for your reviews ! here is the next chapter**

Chapter three

Maybeck's POV

" Charlene, stop hitting my back its getting annoying"

"NOT TILL YOU PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay then, keep hitting my back"

I then start heading towards the pool. Hehe, she wants to put her down, and I will, although you may get wet in the process.

"NO, MAYBECK! I HAVE MY PHONE IN MY POCKET"

I then take the phone out of her pocket and give it to Finn so that he can go put it inside. I am now standing at the pools edge deciding how to throw her in. Hmm. I know I will just jump in with her over my shoulder. 3,2,1 and jump. The last thing I hear before I hit the water is a scream which I am guessing is Charlene's but it sounded a lot more like Willa. Soon almost everyone else is in the pool.

Philby's POV

How I am going to get Willa out of this tree! I can't climb up and get her. I am going to have to use my secret weapon. I walk inside and come back out carting what looks like just a stick with some feathers on the end, but I then pull on the stick and it is now a lot longer.

" Hey, Willa are you ticklish?"

She then starts hurriedly trying to climb up the tree higher. I will take that as a yes. I start to tickle her and she starts screaming immediately.

"AHH! PHILBY STOP!"

"Come down and I will"

I then start to tickle her again.

"OKAY, I WILL COME DOWN JUST STOP TICKLING ME"

She then starts emptying her pockets and quickly jumps down, but then starts running away. I immediately start chasing her and I am catching up fast as I am a much faster runner then her. I stop about a metre in front of her and she try's to stop in time but ends up falling into me. Luckily I was fast enough to catch her before she falls on the ground. I then pick her up and start to walk to the pool where everyone else is. I then throw her in and jump in after.

Jess' POV

We all got out of the pool and got changed into some dry clothes. Willa was the first to get changed so when I came out I went straight to the tree knowing she would be there. I start climbing up when I hear Willa laughing. I can see her in there now but there is no one else in there with her. I decide to stay there for a minute to find out what's going on when I hear bird noises coming from the tree. OMG! Willa is talking to a bird! I then start climbing up and pretend I didn't see anything. People talk to animals all the time.

"Hey Willa"

"Hey Jess"

"Uh, are you ticklish?"

"Yea, why?"

"Philby has got a really long stick with lots of feathers on the end"

"Oh, so that's how he got you down from the tree earlier, that makes sense"

"Yeah, we should probably climb higher before they try to get us down and start using it again"

We then climb a metre higher when Willa says that we should be high enough now.

"Willa, Jess, it's me, Amanda, I'm coming up"

"Okay" me and Willa say at the exact time with makes us both laugh uncontrollably for a few seconds.

"So" Amanda says as she reaches the part of the tree we are at, " now what?"

" umm, I guess we just sit here and wait for Charlene"

As soon I finished that sentence Charlene climbed up to join us.

"Hi everyone" Charlene said, "and also does anyone know what time we are leaving to go camping"

" 2:30, which is in half an hour"

"Thanks Willa"

"Hey look, the boys are coming over here, probable to try to get us down"

" I am going down so that I can record this" Amanda says as she jumps down.

Finns POV

We are all walking towards the tree we know the girls are hiding in to get them down when I see Amanda jump down.

"Do you think they are all coming down" Maybeck says," or just Amanda?"

" I doubt that they would give in that easy"

"She has someone's phone so I am guessing she only got down to record this" Philby explains to us. We ask her and it turns out that Philby was right.

"Can you come down"

"No thanks Finn" Jess said

" we aren't even leaving for another half an hour"

" We changed it, we are leaving now" hehe, they will never guess I am tricking them.

Charlene fell for it and came out leaving Jess and Willa in the tree.

"Okay Philby, get the stick"

He then walked inside to go and get it. This is the only way to get them down. We only have another fifteen minutes till we have to go and this could take twenty minutes easily.

"Okay you two, I have the tickling stock and I will use unless you surrender now"

We then saw them climb up even higher.

"Can it reach that far?"

"Maybeck, your underestimating me, it can reach ten metres"

"I can see a problem with this plan"

"What?" Both Philby and Maybeck ask at the same time.

"What of they fall out of the tree"

"Oh, umm, we will catch them, Maybeck will tickle them and we will catch them, hopefully..."

* * *

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter four**

Willa's POV

"Climb, Willa, faster, it's almost up to us"

"I can't, Jess. There is no more tree left!"

That's when I blacked out.

Amanda's POV

"Do you think she will be okay?"

Willa had been unconscious for about ten minutes by now and we were all getting worried. When Willa unexpectedly fell from the tree I quickly used my powers to slow her down and lay her gently on the ground. We are now all waiting for her to wake up.

"Well, she needs to wake up in the next two minutes otherwise my mum will call her parents to take her home"

" uh, what happened?"

"WILLA, your awake!"

"Come on it's two thirty, lets go"

We then all rushed into the car. It had eight seats so Finn sat in the front, Maybeck, Amanda and Charlene in the middle row and Philby, Willa and Jess in the back.

Philby's POV

"So, Willa, what happened back there?"

"I don't know, I think I fainted... Do you know how long the drive is?"

"Uh, I think Finn said it would be about three hours"

"In the case, I think I will get some sleep, *yawn* "

I wonder how long it will take her to fall asleep, especially with all the noise we will surely make.

1 hour later

Charlene's POV

"Ugh, I am so bored"

"Okay, let's play a game"

"Like what?"

"How about I spy"

"Okay, Amanda, since you thought of the game, you can go first!"

"Really guys, your going to play a little kids game"

"Yes Maybeck, we are"

"Okay, I spy with my little eye something beginning with C!"

"Car!"

"No"

"Cars"

"No"

"I give up"

"Okay, What about you Philby, do you know what it is?" Amanda said as we both turned around to see Willa sleeping in the back with her head on Philby's shoulder.

"Awwwww!" We both said at the same time. That is so cute.

"What, what is it?"

"Shhh, Maybeck! Willa's asleep"

"Oh"

"It's cement"

"Huh"

"The game"

"Yes! Your go Philby"

"Okay, umm, I spy with my little eye something beginning with D!"

"Umm, Dog?"

" can you see a dog?"

"No..."

"Dirt"

"Yep, your turn Jess!"

We continued playing that game till we got to the place we were staying at.

Finn's POV

"Come on guys, lets go set up the tents, uh, Philby, can you wake up Willa?"

"Okay"

With that we all got out of the car shortly followed by Philby and Willa.

"Okay, we will split up into two groups girls and boys, except Maybeck can come into our group so that the numbers are even"

"Hey!"

That got a laugh from everyone. Surprisingly the girls finished putting up there tent before us. Turns out Willa has been camping a lot.

Willa's POV

"So, can we go explore now?"

It took me five minutes to set up my part of the tent and I am now waiting for the rest of the girls to finish.

Five minutes later the rest of the girls were done. Finally.

"So how about we play hide n seek" Finn suggested. Everyone agreed and I ran off to go and find a good tree to hide in. I soon found one that was easy to climb and sat in there waiting for someone to try and find me. My thoughts soon wandered to birds, it would be so cool to be a bird. I then looked down to see if there was anyone here yet. Hmmm, lets see. Oh, wait, Jess is down there looking in all the trees. When she looks up at the tree I'm in she first looks up in, shock?

"Willa I found you, come down"

I sigh and then slowly make my way down the tree. When I get down a bird comes and sits on my shoulder and tells a joke that is actually funny causing me to laugh, and get a strange look from Jess. Because she doesn't know that her and Amanda aren't the only fairlies in our group. I'm the one that never got caught, I am the one that only the animals know about.

* * *

Review! Willa is a fairlie! Also, I am not putting up the next chapter until I get ten reviews. so, REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for your reviews! Here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Willa's POV

I was starting to get bored of looking for everyone else as we had only found two more people in fifteen minutes of searching, so I got some animals to tell me were everyone else was, and lets just say the game was over in the next ten minutes...

Later I asked to speak to Jess alone. I want her to know about my powers. I would have told Amanda as well but that would involve leaving Charlene alone with the boys, and she would feel left out so then I would tell her as well. I don't want that many people to know so I decided I would just tell Jess.

"Umm, Jess, I don't really know how to say this, so I'm just gonna go straight to the point"

"Yeah"

"Jess, I'm a fairlie"

"What!" Jess replied abut too loud.

"Shhh, I don't want everyone to know!"

"Well, what is your power?"

"I can understand all animals and have a conversation with them, that's why I laughed earlier, the bird sitting on my shoulder told a funny joke"

"Wow, that is so cool!"

"Yeah, and it turns out I am kinda famous in the animal world, so there are probably going to be a lot of animals hanging around me, which could be a problem"

"Are you going to tell the others?"

"Not yet, I just wanted someone to know"

"Have you had these powers all your life"

"Yes"

"And it took you three years to decide I could be trusted?"

"Well, I figured I should wait a while, just in case, I didn't want to go through what you and Amanda went through"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want you to go through that either"

"There's more. I-"

"Hey, we're having dinner now" Amanda said. We then both got up to go have dinner. We would have to finish this conversation later. We had a salad for dinner. We were all sitting on a log eating when two birds came up to us and 'talked' to me. Oh no. Everyone except me and Jess assumed it was here for food and throw over some food, I threw them some as well hoping they would understand I wanted them to eat it. They started eating the food we threw over and I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. We finished dinner and the birds went away after I told them to come to me when I was alone.

Philby's POV

Willa has been acting strange since we got here and I am going to find out why. My thoughts are interrupted when everyone stands up tans starts walking away. I quickly get up and go catch up to them. We all sit around the campfire and tell scary stories till Finns mum comes over and tells us to go to bed.

Ten minutes later we are all sitting in our tent looking on to Finn's DS talking to the girls, they are using Willa's DS. We are only using one DS for each tent cause we can't charge them and we want to be able to do this more that once. By midnight we were all asleep.

Jess POV

"Ugh, why do they have to snore so loud!" I complained.

" I can only hear two people snoring so one of them isn't snoring" Willa said.

"I hope it's Finn that isn't snoring" Amanda said, making everyone laugh.

"Or, one of them isn't asleep yet" Charlene said.

The next day...

Charlene's POV

"Willa, wake up Willa"

She then slowly opens her eyes and closes them again.

" I'm awake, I am just resting my eyes." She slowly says.

"Okay breakfast is in half an hour so you need to get up now," I say while shaking her to wake her up,"I guess I will have to get Philby to come in here and wake you up then."

She slowly registers the words I just said then she quickly sits up and starts brushing her hair saying

"You don't have to do that I'm awake"

Amanda then walks in.

" look who finally woke up" she said with a little laugh at the end.

Willa had a confused look on her face.

"We have been trying to wake you up for an hour, we thought you were in SBS, but then you yelled out 'just five more minutes" I explained.

"Oh, that long, wow, new record" Willa said slowly while yawning, still half asleep when Philby yelled out from near the tent,

" has she woken up yet?"

Me, Amanda and Jess then yelled out "YES!"

" Good, breakfast is in fifteen minutes"

Willa was now fully awake and ready for breakfast.

" I'm going out, anyone else?" Willa said.

" I'll come, but before we walk out we should check to make sure they are all sitting down at that log"

"Why?"

"Because earlier when Amanda walked out she was greeted with a bucket full of freezing water from the tree above, she looked up and saw Maybeck laughing his head off in the tree, it is a very easy tree to climb which they have used to their advantage"

"Okay, hmm, lets see, yep they are all there" Willa said as she walked out of the tent and nothing happened. We both went over to the log and sat down with the boys.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" Maybeck said.

"You mean it actually took an hour to wake me up?"

I nodded in return.

I hear her whisper 'wow' but decide not to say anything.

"Breakfast is ready kids!" Finn's mum yelled out to us. We had pancakes that tasted fantastic.

* * *

When I have 7 reviews for this chapter I will post the next chapter.

So, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, thanks for all your reviews! Here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Jess's POV

We all got into groups to go explore the forest area around us. Finn and Amanda went together in one direction, then Charlene and Maybeck went in another direction. That left me, Philby and Willa.

"So which way should we go?" I asked.

"How about, that way!" Willa said while pointing in a direction.

We then started walking in that direction. Within ten minutes of walking we discovered a clearing with a huge tree in the middle. As soon as Willa saw it she ran over as fast as she could over to the tree, but when she was halfway there she turned into a wolf? Then when she got to the tree she turned into a chipmunk and climbed up a few metres then turned back into Willa. She had a confused look on her face as she looked were Philby is standing, I looked in the direction to find out that Philby had fainted. She then quickly climbed down, as a person this time.

"Uh, what happened to Philby?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

" he, um, he fainted when you turned into a wolf while running towards the tree" I said slowly, still in a bit of shock from what I just saw.

"Oh no, no, please tell me I didn't just do that!" Willa said panicking.

"You did" I said. Then she fainted in the process turning into a bird and landing on top of Philby. Great, not I have to wait for a person and a bird to wake up. That is a weird sentence. At that moment Willa woke up and turned back into a human, she then relized that she was on top of Philby and quickly got off him.

Willa's POV

"I guess I owe you an explanation, huh?"

Jess then nodded her head and looked at me expectantly waiting for me to begin.

"Okay, um, well as I told you last night, I'm a fairly, but I didn't get to finish, me being able to understand animals isn't exactly my power, I can only understand because I am one of them"

"So your power is shape shifting?" Jess asked.

"No, I can only turn into animals"

"So why did you turn into a wolf before"

"Well, that was an accident. Lately I haven't been able to control when I turn into an animal, it just happens. I can turn back easily but to me it feels the same being a person or a bird. I have to look at myself or be told by someone. It gets harder everyday."

"You should tell Philby" Jess said.

"What! I can't do that!"

Telling him might push him away further.

"Willa, he's smart, he might know how to help you control your power!"

"Fine, I will show him, not tell, show"

"Good, oh, he's waking up"

Finn's POV

Me and Amanda exploring the area didn't really work out. We only got five minutes into the forest before we started making out and we did that for like half an hour, everyone else would be starting to head back soon. Just then my watch started beeping telling us that we should start heading back. I guess we will just say we didn't find anything interesting. We then broke apart gasping for air.

"We should start heading back now" I said.

"Yeah" Amanda said. We starting walking back hand in hand.

Charlene's POV

"What are you doing up there?" Maybeck yelled up to me as I sat at the top of a tree looking around to see which way to go back.

"I am seeing if I can see our camp spot from here"

"Can you?"

"No" I said while climbing back down the tree, " we are lost".

"Great, so were stuck here until someone finds us, I am hungry"

" seriously, it's not even lunch time yet!"

"Well, guys eat more than girls"

We then heard a howling noise and I screamed.

" AHHHH!, we are going to be stuck here forever and we are going to be eaten by some horrible creature and I am not ready to die. I've got so much of my life ahead of me! I can't die now!"

"Woah, Charlene, calm down we are going to be fine" he said as he started rubbing my back in an attempt to comfort me. At those words I was surprised, I had never seen this side of Maybeck, I never knew he could be so... sensitive. There was then a strong feeling inside me that I had never felt before. It's like no feeling I've ever had before. I leaned into him and the feeling got stronger. He then put his arm around me and it got stronger again and I got butterflies in my stomach. That must mean the feeling is, no it couldn't be could it, it must be... Love?

* * *

Well, you know what to do! REVIEW if you want the next chapter! ? ﾟﾘﾃ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews! And about the spelling, I spell different to Americans because I am Australian. And, here is next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Philby's POV

I slowly get up from the ground confused as to why I am on the ground. Then I remember, Willa turned into a WOLF! Wow. The girl of my dreams just became even cooler! I didn't think that was possible. Wait a second. I need an explanation. This is too confusing.

"Uh, what just happened?" I asked Willa, but then realised that Willa wasn't there, "and where is Willa"

" She's here" Jess said while pointing at bird that I hadn't noticed before.

"Is that... Willa?" I asked. In return Jess just nodded her head and the bird, uh, I mean Willa came and sat on my shoulder.

"So, um, is Willa a fairly, like you and Amanda?"

"Yes"

"So her power is shapeshifting?" I asked while Willa flew off my shoulder and onto the ground.

"No, I can only do animals" Willa said having just transformed back into a human.

"Do the others know?" I asked secretly hoping that I wasn't the last to find out about this.

"No" Jess answered.

"And they aren't going to find out either, please Philby you can't tell them. Promise me you won't tell them" Willa said pleadingly.

"I promise, I won't tell anyone" I answered. She then jumped onto me giving me a hug while whispering thank you into my ear. We were still hugging when we heard Jess say "awww" making us pull apart. My watch then started beeping.

" It is time to go back for lunch" I said.

"Uh, is it important that your watch did the same beeping sound while you were unconscious?" Jess said.

"That means we are late" I said and started to run. They then ran after me and I saw a wolf ran past me then keep in pace with me.

"Willa?"

The wolf nodded its head.

"You might want to de-wolf yourself, we're almost there"

She then turned into a human and said "so that's why it was so easy keeping in pace with you!" I just laughed at this. I then skidded to a stop at the edge of the forest and the two girls did the same.

"Why are they all packing up the tents and loading the car?" I said.

"Come on, lets find out!" Willa said and ran over there. Me and Jess then followed. As soon as we got there Finn said, "pack up your stuff, I'll explain later" with a worried look on his face, making me worried. Whatever is happening must be bad...

15 minutes earlier

Amanda's POV

" Finn"

"Yeah"

"I can see about ten green eyes"

"What! We have to go back. We are going to just have to camp in my backyard."

"Finn, if they can follow us here I don't think it would be safe at your house, we are going to have to pack up and then set up again somewhere in the woods and hope they don't find us"

"The car! They will probably just follow the car so if my mum drops us off somewhere and they don't see that then my mum can drive home and they will follow."

"Well, I guess we better start packing up then" I said with a grin on my face. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Also everyone go and check out the story 'Rewind' by kingdom-keepers-rule. it is really good. Tell he/she to hurry up and update!

Also...

REVIEW if you want the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Only two reviews for the last chapter. Less reviews= wait longer for next chapter. I know there are almost a hundred different people reading this! **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Willa's POV

We all went to the clearing that me, Jess and Philby found earlier and set up again, then Finn's mum drove off and as she exited another car drove out after her.

"Okay, what is going on?" I asked.

Finn then explained everything that had happened, the green eyes and their plan to get them away from us. So that car that I saw follow the car was full of green eyes.

"But, why are they following us?" Charlene asked.

"I don't know" Finn answered, "but now we can finish this camping trip on peace, I am not going to let the overtakers ruin this"

"So when we have finished camping, how are we going to get back?" Philby asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Oops, I didn't think about that" Finn answered.

"Great, we're all gonna die" Maybeck said which got me panicking and I started hyperventilating.

"Maybeck! Now Willa is hyperventilating" Philby yelled. Philby then came over to me.

"Okay Willa, you have to calm down, okay" Philby said.

"Can't... Calm... Down"

" yes you can, just breathe in and out, slowly, okay"

I then slowed my breathing down till it was back to normal.

"Thanks Philby"

"Okay, now that that's sorted out, we're not going to die, I am sure my mum will come back for us. We have enough food for a week and she knows that so we will probably be picked up then" Finn explained which calmed everyone down.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jess asked.

"I don't know, I guess we just do whatever" Finn replied.

"Well, I'm going to climb the tree, anyone want to join me?" I asked everyone.

"I'll come" Jess said.

Finn, Maybeck, Charlene and Amanda all said no.

"What about you Philby?" I asked.

"I would, but I can't climb trees"

"Come on, I will teach you, this is an easy one"

Me, Jess and Philby then walked off towards the tree and started climbing. Philby was actually really good.

"This is just like rock climbing" Philby said.

"Yeah, except for the fact that it is a tree and you don't have any safety at all" I said laughing a little.

When we reached a spot that we couldn't be seen by the others we stopped and got comfortable.

"Uh, Willa, you might want to be human now" Jess said.

"I then transformed back into a human.

"Oops" I said.

"Do you think you would be able to turn into characters" Philby asked.

"Uh, I don't think so, I'll try" I said. I then focused on Mickey Mouse. Ok Willa. You aren't Willa anymore. You are Mickey Mouse. I then pictured Mickey Mouse in my head.

"Uh, good try, but you are now a tiny mouse" Jess said.

I then turned back into a human.

"I'm tired" I said sleepily. Slowly falling asleep.

Charlene's POV

"So what are we going to do?" I asked Maybeck, Finn and Amanda.

"How about we play snap?" Amanda suggested.

"I LOVE THAT GAME!" Maybeck yelled.

"Okay, snap it is"

30 minutes later

"My hand hurts" I whined.

Maybeck and Finn use a lot of their strength putting their hands on the cards, so when my hand reaches the cards first their hands hit my hand. Very painful.

"Same, can we do something else?" Amanda said.

"Okay" Finn said.

"How about we attack Willa, Jess and Philby using the water guns I brought?" Maybeck suggested.

A few minutes we all had huge water guns filled with water and I was sitting on a branch below them waiting for the other to climb the tree. We had set up a video camera with a tripod to record the whole thing. We were all in the tree getting ready to fire when all of a sudden Philby yelled, "We're being attacked! RUN!" Jess then jumped down and started running while Philby picked up Willa and jumped down carrying her. I got a closer look and realised that she was asleep. She has been really tired recently...

Philby's POV

"Come on Willa, you need to wake up" I said to the sleeping Willa. She didn't move at all. She is fast asleep. I kept running but I couldn't run as fast because of Willa. Carrying someone is hard work. I then felt water hit my back. They were gaining on me. Ian going to have to hide somewhere. I did a sudden turn left trying to lose them. It slowed them down a little, but they soon regained their speed. I saw Jess in the distance waiting for me to catch up when she pointed at a bush, and jumped into one. I got what she meant straight away. I soon jumped into the bush she was in and waited for them to pass. I carefully put Willa down, she looked so peaceful sleeping.

"That was close" Jess said.

"Yeah, do you think it's weird that Willa didn't wake up during any of that?"

"Nope, remember when it took us forever to wake her up? She is a very heavy sleeper. She slept through the whole ride here!"

"Should we wake her up now?"

"No, not we, you will wake her up." Jess said,"good luck, you'll need it"

"Willa, wake up Willa" I said while moving her back and forth a little. She then rolled on to her side facing away from me.

"Uh, does she normally move when you try to wake her up?" I asked Jess.

"She started moving about five minutes before we got her to wake up, wait, she's moving already!"

"Uh, yeah"

"I am getting you to wake her up tomorrow if I can't wake her up again" Jess said.

I rocked Willa back and forth a little bit telling her to wake up again. She opened up her eyes halfway then said, "five more minutes!" Jess then yelled, "WILLA!"

"Okay, I'm up!" Willa said as she sat up, "uh, where are we?"

"In a bush, hiding from everyone else cause they have water guns"

"Oh, wouldn't it be better to hide in a tree?" Willa said.

"Well, Philby can't exactly climb a tree while carrying you and we needed to wake you up so we hid here" Jess explained.

"Have you been sleeping so much because of your powers?" Philby asked.

"Yeah, it makes me tired if I use them a lot, plus I have kinda been practising trying to be able to control my powers better..."

"I would suggest a bit less practise unless you want to sleep all day instead of having fun with your friends" Jess said.

"Good point, I'll do less practise now" Willa said, " are we going to climb a tree or not?"

Review for the next chapter! I won't post it it ill I get fifteen reviews for this chapter! So, REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Jess's POV

We had climbed a tree about ten minutes ago and I was getting bored. I broke off a small stick and started fiddling with it.

"By now they will have given up and gone back to camp" Philby said.

I then noticed Willa was making something, she had cans that had been teared apart and flattened along with a few other things.

"Willa, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm making shields" she replied.

"Okay, where did you get the materials?" Philby asked. She then looked up from her work for the first time and pointed at a bird sitting on her shoulder.

"Need some help?" Philby asked her. She then smiled a bit and they continued making shields.

Amanda's POV

We couldn't find Willa, Jess and Philby, so we are now waiting for them back at camp for them to return. I was drawing in the dirt with a stick when someone startled me. I turned around and saw Finn.

"Oh, Finn, it's just you. You scared me" I said.

He then sat down next to me.

"How much longer do you think they'll be?" Finn asked me.

"Hmm, probably a while, Willa never does anything without a plan first, and it could take them a while to think of a good one" I said.

"I hope they don't think of a good plan" Finn said while linking his hand with mine. I laughed a little.

"For all we know they could have snuck in and could be standing right behind us" I said with a little laugh at the end. Finn slowly turned around and screamed, making me scream. How can I have gotten that right, they can't be behind us. Then he burst out laughing.

"Hahaha, that's so mature" I said using sarcasm. I then turned around just to make sure they weren't there. I saw Jess standing there with a water gun about to shoot. I then screamed and ran off.

"That isn't going to work on me Amanda. I just did that to you!" Finn yelled after me. I guessing he turned around after that because I then heard him scream. I turned around to see Finn running towards me soaking wet. I also saw Philby, Willa and Jess were now attacking Charlene and Maybeck, but they had shields. Where did they get those? Finn then caught up to me. I couldn't help but laugh at him, soaking wet.

"I think someone wants a hug" he said cheekily. Uh, oh.

"Um, I'll pass" I said but he ignored me and came and gave me a hug before I had the chance to escape.

"Finn!" I screamed. In return he kissed me. As soon as we broke apart I kissed him back. It then started to rain.

Willa's POV

As soon as it started to rain I screamed and ran to the protection of the trees, using my shield as an umbrella. I hate the rain, although I think that's because my most common transformation is a bird and birds hate the rain. Although I am terrified of thunder, so I guess as long as a storm doesn't start I'll be fine. At that moment Philby, Jess, Charlene and Maybeck arrive next to me.

"Scared of a little water are you Willa?" Maybeck said.

"I just don't like the rain, and I didn't know it was coming" I said.

Just then I heard thunder and automatically ran off again. Not stopping for anything, even the yells of Philby telling me to stop. I kept running till I turned around for a second and ran straight into a tree. Then I blacked out to the voices of my friends in the backround.

30 minutes later

I awake finding myself lying on the ground. I slowly get up to see Maybeck, Philby and Charlene sitting around me.

"Willa, your awake!" Charlene said.

"How long was I out," I said as I noticed something wrapped around my arm," and what happened to my arm?"

"You ran into a tree, we think your shield hit your arm."

I then hear more thunder and automatically get up to run again. but after a few steps I get a sharp pain in my right foot and fall back down right into Philby's arms. That's when I noticed my foot was wrapped up.

"It hurts, a lot" I said while cowering at some more thunder making my arm hurt more, making me scream out in pain.

"We should go back to the tents, see if its dry inside them." Charlene suggested.

"Can I stay here?" I asked in hopes of not having to go on the rain.

"I don't think we will be able to find our way back here" Philby said.

There was then another hit of thunder, automatically I started getting up again but then fell down again screaming in pain. Everyone got up to start walking except Philby who picked me up then started walking. I then noticed that he was shirtless. Oh, his shirt is wrapped around my arm and foot...

Review! Please? The more reviews I get, the sooner I post the next chapter! So... REVIEW


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy, hopefully. :) **

**Chapter 10 **

Philby's POV

"I think we are lost" Maybeck said.

There was then more thunder and Willa whimpered in my arms.

"Great, where are Finn and Amanda?" I asked. I hope they found us soon.

"We are here" Finn said as he walked up to us.

"We heard screaming and came to see what happened" Amanda said, she then looked at Willa, "so, what happened to Willa?"

"She was running and ran into a tree" Charlene answered.

"Do you know the way back to the tents?" I asked looking forward to getting back.

"Yeah, this way" Finn said and started walking in the direction they came from.

30 minutes later

"I want to try" Willa said.

"No, I don't want you to hurt yourself"

Willa was trying to convince me to put her down so that she could try to walk.

"Please" she begged. I slowly put her down standing up and stood behind ready to catch her when she fell. She took a step and immediately fell back screaming. I caught her and picked her back up.

"I feel so helpless" she said sadly.

I laughed at this.

"Are you okay Willa?Charlene asked as she slowed down to walk next to us.

"I tried walking again, don't worry about me" she answered.

"Okay, we are lost" Amanda said.

"I think, I might know where we are" Willa said. More thunder came and she whimpered again.

"Where?" Maybeck asked.

"The enchanted forest, it's the only thing that makes sense"

"What? But that is just a myth" I said. I remember reading about the enchanted forest, but it is just a myth.

"And the disney characters don't exist" she said sarcastically.

"Good point"

"Can one of you two tell us what the enchanted forest is?"

"It's a forest that changes location all the time and is filled with mythical creatures" Willa answered.

"It is also much more dangerous than a normal forest, which explains how Willa hurt herself so much by running into a tree" I continued.

There was then more thunder.

"We should find a place to sleep. By the sounds of things we could here for a while" Finn said. We then got Charlene to climb a tree to see which direction the lightning was in and we went in the opposite direction. Along the way I got everyone to pick up the biggest sticks they could find. We can use them to build a shelter. Who knows how long we could be stuck here?

Willa's POV

There was so much thunder. I felt so small and weak. All I wanted to do was run. I almost did a couple of times, I ended up on the ground screaming in pain because I landed of the arm. I tried as much as possible to gain control and not run.

"How much longer do you think the storm will last?" I asked Philby.

"It's hard to tell, but I'm guessing it will be here for a while" he answered.

"Can we stop walking?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah my feet hurt" Jess continued.

"And it's really cold" Charlene finished.

That's when I realised that I was shivering and soaking wet. Great, tomorrow I'll be sick.

"Okay, we can stop here" Finn said as he stopped walking.

Philby then walked over to where the rest of the girls and carefully put me down.

"I hate thunder..." I said as I looked over to where the boys were trying to make a shelter.

I then slowly fell asleep.

1 hour later

Charlene's POV

"It's done!" Maybeck yelled out to us and we all ran over to get out of the rain, except for Willa who was fast asleep lying in mud. Our shelter was big enough for us all to lie down. It had walls on three sides and a roof that let in no water.

"Uh, guys, Willa is still over there" I said. Everyone then looked over there to see Willa asleep and Philby walked over to retrieve her. When he got back he laid her down in the middle and started taking off the 'bandage' on her arm.

"I never really got to have a good look to see what is wrong with it" he said when we all gave him confused looks.

"So, now what do we do?" Jess asked.

"I guess we will just have to wait for the storm to end" Finn said, we should probably get some sleep, it's getting darker".

"Oh, that's not good" Philby said.

"What?" I said worried for Willa.

"She has broken her arm, and I think she sprained her ankle, but I will have to wait for her to wake up to know for sure." Philby said.

30 minutes later

I think everyone is asleep but I can't get to sleep so I am just lying down bored. I sat up to see if anyone had woke up yet to see Maybeck staring outside. I looked to see what he was looking at and saw nothing there. Although I noticed that it was only raining now and not as heavily as before. He then looked over at me.

"Just woke up?" He asked me.

"I was never asleep, what about you?"

"Same"

I then moved and went and sat next to him.

"Do you think we will ever get out of here?" I asked in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah, we always do. We're the goods guys, and technically we are disney characters, and disney characters always get out alive" he said.

"Wow, I never thought of it that way"

I said smiling for for first time since we got into this enchanted forest. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being stuck here for a while.

**hope you liked it, now please preach that magical button below and REVIEW! It doesn't take long, and it makes the next chapter come faster. So, what are you waiting for? REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry its been so long since I updated. My teachers keep giving me more assignments! **

Chapter 11

Willa's POV

I woke up to see everyone but Philby was gone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked him. He then turned around and smiled.

"They went to find food and water" he said as he shifted closer, "and I need to find out what happened to your foot", he the started unwrapping his shirt from my foot.

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Well, it stopped bleeding"

"Yeah, but what's wrong with it?" I asked hoping that I didn't break it. I'm pretty sure my arm is broken.

"I think you sprained it" he said as he reached over to where the rest of his shirt was and ripped off another piece.

"What about my arm?"

"I'll have to have another look to be sure, but I think you broke it"

By now he had finished wrapping up my foot and was moving closer to get to my arm. He then started slowly unwrapping his shirt from my arm. I felt myself blush at him being so close to me. He then finished unwrapping it.

"Willa"

"Yeah"

"Your arm is broken"

"Oh" I said disappointed.

He then started wrapping it up again, but instead of wrapping the arm, he wrapped it so that it was holding up my arm, and my neck was supporting it. He moved behind me to tie it when I sneezed, making it come undone again.

"I think I have a cold"

Philby's POV

I walked outside and noticed a brown pegasus watching me a few metres away. I got up and slowly walked over to the pegasus.

"Wow" I whispered. A pegasus, a guess we were bound to run into one, being in an enchanted forest and all. I just couldn't believe how majestic it looked.

"Philby?" The pegasus asked.

"Woah, you can talk!"

"Yes, don't act so surprised, you have lots I magic in your life"

"Good point"

"Can you bring Willa out?"

"Ok" I said as I walked over to get Willa.

"Come on, I need you to come outside" I said to her as I walked outside waiting for her. A few seconds later she came out. I helped her walk over to the pegasus for a few steps but it was too slow, so I just picked her up and walked over there. As soon as she saw the pegasus she jumped out of my arms, hopped over and gave the pegasus a huge hug, with the one arm that she could use.

" ftero̱tó álogo! I haven't seen you for months" Willa said.

"Isn't hearing me enough for you any more" the pegasus replied. Then they both laughed.

"What did you say before, it sounded Greek?" I asked.

" ftero̱tó álogo? It means winged horse in Greek. That is his name."

"You can call me Fred" the pegasus added.

"Also, what did you mean by hearing you?" I asked.

"We can talk to each other in our heads" Willa said in a cheerful voice. I don't think I've ever seen her this happy. Everyone else then came out to see what all the noise was about.

"OMG, IT'S A PEGASUS!" Jess yelled and ran over.

"Hi Jess" Fred said.

"How do you know my name?" Jess asked.

"Willa has told me all about you guys"

"Wait, how long have you known Willa?"

"Hmm" Fred said.

"I can't remember meeting you, so I must have been pretty young"

"I think you were two..." Fred said.

"Two years old, you've known a pegasus since you were two and you never told us" Maybeck said.

"You would have thought I was crazy" Willa said.

"And it was two months, not years" Fred added.

"Who cares, Willa has a friend pegasus!"Charlene said excitingly.

"Are there any other mythical creatures you've befriended?" Finn asked.

"Well, um, Fawn (tinkerbell's friend) comes and visits me once every couple of weeks..." Willa replied. Uh oh, Finns in a bad mood now.

All the girls except Willa were talking to the pegasus excitingly. I walked over to Fred. I might be able learn some useful information about this place.

review!if u do then I will update faster


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! I here is the next chapter! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Willa's POV

With everything going on I needed to think, so went and sat on a rock.! I was trying to remember some information about this place. I remember reading in a book that if your here long enough, you will transform into your true self. Whatever that means...

"Hey" Philby said startling me.

"Sorry" he continued.

"It's okay, I was just deep in thought" I said.

"So, your best friend is a pegasus" Philby said earning a smile from me. Me and Fred had so many fun times.

"Yeah, and six crazy holograms" I said smiling. He laughed a lot at that.

"Normal people just not good enough"

"LUNCH TIME" Finn yelled out. We then both got up, but I forgot about my foot so I fell back down on the rock.

"Ow..." I said. Philby then helped me up and we slowly walked over to everyone else. I then sneezed again, slowing us down.

"Hurry up you two, we don't have all day!" Maybeck yelled out.

"And you won't be seeing the whole day if you keep up that attitude Maybeck!" I yelled back. I was joking of course, but it quieted him down and got a laugh from everyone.

About a minute later we got there and sat down. I sat in between Fred and Philby. I saw Fred trying to get an apple that was just out if reach, I picked it up and pretended to eat it, but then tossed it to him. About half an hour later we had all eaten until we couldn't eat any more, except for Fred, who just picked up the last apple and started eating it.

"Now what so we do?" Amanda asked.

"We should keep walking and see if we can find a cave or something. Take these sticks with us though, just in case." Finn said. Everyone then walked over to our shelter and started pulling it apart.

"Hm, I guess I just sit here and wait?" I asked Fred.

"Yeah, when we leave you and one of your friends can ride me instead of walking"

Amanda's POV

"So, how long do you think we will be walking for?" I asked Finn.

"I dunno, till we find a good place or till it starts getting dark" he replied.

I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What if, what if we never get out of here?"

"We will get out of here, if there is a way out, we will find it"

"What if there is no way out?"

"Then will we have to use some Magic. I can feel it in the air, can't you"

"It feels like Disney, if that's what you mean"

"Exactly, Disney is magical, this is just like disney"

I smiled. this is just another adventure in DisneyWorld. Finn always knows how to cheer me up.

Maybeck's POV

We had now been walking for almost three hours. We had taken turns riding Fred, but our feet still hurt and we hadn't found anything. We were about to give up when I spotted what looked like a cave in the distance.

"Look, over there, a cave!" I said as I starting running in that direction, having gained more energy from the excitement of finding something. When I got there I walked inside I find it empty. Phew. It wasn't very big. It was a little bit bigger than the shelter we just had, so Fred would be able to fit as well, it would be a tight fit, but it's all we've got.

"Good spot Maybeck"Finn said. Willa got off Fred and immediately sat down. Fred then sat down behind her and she leaned on him. Charlene, Amanda and Jess all sat down as well talking about some famous guy. I just sat down and slowly fell asleep.

Willa's POV

Soon after I sat down Philby walked over and started unwrapping my foot to see how it was going.

"So, doc, I am going to live" I joked, while moving my foot a little to see if it hurt.

He laughed and said, "only if you stay still" At that I stopped moving my foot.

"Hmm, never mind, I want to see if you can stand up, and if that doesn't hurt try walking"

I stood up and slowly put weight on my foot, it didn't hurt at all so I started walking, it still didn't hurt.

"My foots back!" I yelled excitedly. I could walk again!

All Philby did was smile.

"That's fantasmic!"

"Ha ha ha" I faked laughed at his joke.

"Now get back down here and let me see your arm" he said.

I sat back down and waited impatiently as he slowly unwrapped my arm.

I saw his eyes widen and expected the worse.

"It healed..." He said, "but that's immpossible"

"Just like turning into holograms when you fall asleep, Magic existing and entering an enchanted forest. Philby, I thought you would have learnt this by now, Anything is possible"

Jess POV

"So, what tricks have we got planed for tomorrow?" I hear Maybeck say as he walks over to us.

" we're still doing that?" Charlene asked.

" An enchanted forest isn't going to stop the Awesome Maybeck" he relplied.

"Who's that?" Charlene asked.

Maybeck just rolled his eyes. Those two are so in love.

"Well, we don't exactly have anything, we left it all in the tents" Amanda said.

In return Maybeck pulled some stuff out of his pockets. Including heaps of duct tape.

"What's with all the duct tape?" I asked.

"I've got a good way to use it" he said grinning mischievously.

He then told us his plan. It was actually a really good plan, and a way to use up some of this duct tape. The most important thing about it though, it would guarantee hours of entertainment.

" It's getting dark. We should probably get some sleep now" Finn announced to everyone.

hoped you liked it! Show your appreciation by reviewing! Also, I have as really good idea for a kingdom keepers and Percy Jackson crossover! Tell me in your review if you would read it. :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone here is the next chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13 **

Willa's POV

When I wake up, something is different. I look around to see everyone but Philby. He must be outside. I try getting up only to realise I am being held down by something. I look down to see duct tape around my waist, but what am I being held to? I try moving my arms to see that they have duct tape on then as well. This must be one of their pranks. Why do all their pranks seem to be on me. Maybeck then turns around.

"Look who finally woke up" he said, making everyone else turn around.

"What's going on? Who did this?" I asked angrily, while trying to free myself. Then they all had a scared look on their faces. Did I scare them?

"It was Maybeck's idea" they said in union.

I then heard a moan from behind me. I tried to turn around to see what it was to see Philby.

"Come on, let me out" I begged.

"And ruin the fun? No way. Plus as soon as your free, you are going to kill me" Maybeck replied.

"What's going on?" I heard Philby say from behind me.

Then all of our friends burst out in laughter.

"Come on, you've had your fun. Now, LET US OUT!"

I struggled trying to free myself. I was kinda enjoyed being stuck to Philby, but I still wanted to be free. This was just like that one time when I was little and I turned into a bird only to be captured and put in a cage. I escaped, luckily, but it was the scariest thing I had ever experienced, outside of Disney, of course.

"We will let you out In time for lunch" Maybeck said.

"What's the time now?" Philby asked.

"Six thirty!" Amanda said, trying to hold in a laugh. I sighed, they weren't going to let us out any earlier.

"I'm going back to sleep, wake me up at twelve" I said as I tried to go to sleep.

"No, you can't do that! You this is our morning entertainment" Jess whined.

"How are we going to get out of this?" I whispered to myself. Hopefully no one heard that.

"You two are smart. Figure it out." Charlene said. And with that they all walked of, saying they would be back in a few minutes.

As soon as they were gone, I turned into a small bird, got out of the tape, turned back human and released Philby.

"They are going to be so confused when they get back" Philby said laughing.

"Let our revenge begin" I said with a grin as I picked up the rest of the duct tape Maybeck had left behind.

A few minutes later they came back.

"Hey, how did you get out?" Maybeck asked.

"Magic" I answered laughing.

"The point is not to tell you how we escaped" Philby said.

"Ok then, we'll have to tape you two back up again, and see what you do" Maybeck said as he pulled out more tape. I started slowly walking backwards to escape only to numb into something. I turn around to see what it is to find out its Philby. Oh no. I turn back around to come face to face with Maybeck. I try to run away, but I get pushed back by Maybeck and the tape comes out. I am not going to be able to get out of this by running. I lift my arms up so that they can't get my arms. They seem to be happy. That's weird. I try to kick them to get them to stop, but then someone else holds my feet down. They then stop putting tape around our waists and put some around my feet to stop me from kicking them. I then hear a growl.

"Willa, did you just growl?" Charlene asked confused as the other continue with the duct tape. Oh no. Not again, I've done this before.

"No" I answered quickly, maybe a bit too quickly because I was getting suspicious looks.

I frantically tried to get the duct tape off us before it was too late.

"Willa, let us do this, or... I'll tickle you!" Maybeck said. I didn't stop though. Then he started tickling me. I was super ticklish so I started screaming at him telling him to stop.

He then stopped. "You will co-operate, and I won't tickle you again, deal?" Maybeck said.

"Deal" I said. He knew what my weakness was. I would do anything to get someone to stop tickling me.

"Just, stay still, and tell us if its any different to before, and I will do some parts differently to test you, if you don't pick it up you will be tickled"

I nodded in response. I soon noticed that it was looser than before.

"It, it was tighter before" I said sadly. I really didn't want to be tickled again. I then felt it get tighter, but it was tighter than before now.

"Now it's too tight" I said. Then I felt it get even tighter again.

"I said it was too tight" I said.

"And that gave me the idea to make it even tighter again" Maybeck said as he made it tighter, again.

"Okay, put your arms down" he said and I put my arms down.

"You too Philby"

"You may know what Willa's weakness is, but you don't know mine" Philby said.

Then Maybeck whispered something to Philby and he put his arms down. I wonder what he said.

"Wait, you have to sit down first" Amanda said. Although, since I was deep in thought I didn't hear that and the next thing I know I'm on the ground. Someone then moves my arm so that it is against Philby's and starts putting tape on. About a minute later they moved on to the other arm. Then in about another minute they were done.

"Okay, so how do you get out of that?" Finn asked curiously. I sighed, they were going to find out about my secret sooner or later. It may as well be me telling them instead of them finding out on their own.

"You really want to know?" I asked.

They all nodded their heads eagerly.

"Okay, I'll show you" I said.

I then transformed into a bird, hopped out of the tape, turned human again and released Philby. I then turned into a wolf and ran away. I just didn't have enough courage to face them. When they found out about the pegasus and Fawn, they were about to blow up, but they held it in. After this, I don't know what they will do.

Philby's POV

"NO, WILLA WAIT!" I yelled out after her. It was too late, though, being a wolf she had already run off out of sight. I kept running though, I had to find her. It looked like it was going to start storming soon, if she was alone when she hears thunder, we might never find her.

**I hope you liked it! You can tell one if you did by reviewing! i am going on a camp in a few days, I am hoping to give you all another chapter before then... But it might be a while :( **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next chapter! nog will try to get another one up today, but I might not. **

**Chapter 14**

Philby's POV

I am running as fast as I can to find Willa when I stop. I don't know how I knew to stop there, but I'm glad I did, because when I looked around I noticed a wolf watching me from behind a tree. I recognised the eyes though.

"Willa?"

She then hid behind the tree. That was defiantly Willa.

"Come on Willa. It's just me."

I then started walking over to the tree she was hiding behind.

"I know your there"

I then saw a tail come out from the other side if the tree. I was almost at the tree now. I arrived at the tree and looked down to see Willa the wolf. She looked up at me with her brown eyes. She looked scared, maybe she thought the others were waiting nearby?

"Willa, no one else is here" she then took a small step forward and looked around, when she was sure no one else was here she sat down. Is at down next to her. She then turned into a puppy, and came and sat on my lap. Then the thunder started. Good thing she wasn't a wolf anymore, I wouldn't have been able to hold her back then. I held her back and when she figured out that I wasn't going to loosen my grip she just buried her head into my chest to try to hide. That's when I realised how cold I was. I was soaking wet, it was windy and I didn't have a shirt on. I was really cold. Willa must be cold as well.

"It's too cold here, we need to go back." I said to Willa. Se sulked, but she was shivering as well, so she let me take her back. When we got back we were greeted by relieved faces.

"Is she okay?" Charlene asked.

"I think so" I replied. I looked around to see shocked expressions on everyone's faces, except for Jess as she already knew.

"So, Willa is, she's a... a fairlie?" Finn asked.

I nodded my head in response as I sat down putting Willa the puppy on my lap. A few seconds later she turned into a wolf again. I didn't mind though, she was keeping me warmer that way. She then sneezed again.

"Is the rest if my shirt here?" I asked. Finn then passed me my shirt. I started trying to dry Willa, I didn't want her cold to get worse. I dried her as much as possible till the shirt was covered in water. I then threw it aside. She looked up at me and then closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A bit after seven" Amanda answered.

"This is going to be a long day" Finn said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Jess asked. No one said anything. I then heard crickets chirping. We then all burst out laughing. After about a minute of laughing we finally stopped.

"I thought that only happened in movies" I said.

"I guess it happens in enchanted forests as well" Finn said.

Willa then transformed into a human again.

"Uh, are you awake Willa?" I asked. Silence. I then saw a blue scale appear on her leg.

"That's not normal..." I whispered. I then tried to wake up Willa.

She slowly opened her eyes and when she realised she wasn't a wolf anymore she quickly got off me.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"About two minutes" I answered.

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Uh, I wanted to know if that was normal" I said as I pointed at the scale on her leg. I then noticed some more around. They kept appearing, fast.

"No..." She answered, her voice quivering.

"Maybeck! Look at your feet!" Charlene yelled making us all look.

"Satyr" I heard Willa whisper.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybeck, you have somehow turned into a satyr, half goat, half human"

By now I could tell what was happening to Willa.

"Willa, your turning into a mermaid"

She then tried to stand up as her tail was completed. She immediately fell back down.

"Does this mean that we are all going to turn into mythical creatures? Jess asked.

"So this is what it meant" Willa said out of no where, confusing us all.

"I read about this in a book, it said that if you were here long enough, you would turn into your true self, although, I never really understood what that meant" she continued.

"Oh yeah, all the humans that come here turn into mythical creatures, I forgot to tell you that didn't I?" Fred said.

"Yeah, you didn't tell us that" Finn said while sighing.

"Does that mean... Am I going to be stuck like this forever?" Willa said, her voice trembling a bit.

**review! tell me if liked it? Hated it? Any suggestions for the next chapter? REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi to the few of you that read this story! Sorry it's been so long since I updated... It's so sad, a have friends that want to do stuff in the holidays! And I have been playing minecraft for hours on end... Anyway! Here is chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15**

Willa's POV

No, I can't be stuck as a mermaid forever. I guess I could live in disney with Ariel if I had to. That would be fun, and I would be able to see the others at night when they cross over, but, like Ariel, I want legs! I look over at Philby to see a horse behind him, that's weird. Wait a second, there is no horse behind him.

"Philby..." I say as I slowly point at his legs, horse legs.

"Yeah" he answers as he looks to see what I'm pointing at.

"AHHHHH!" I hear Maybeck scream as he notices Philby's transformation.

"Whoa! Dude! You are a horse!" he continued.

"Actually a centaur is the proper name, but yes I am half horse, half human" Philby says without much enthusiasm. I guess he is still thinking this through. Then I get an idea, I can shapeshift, so I should be able to just turn human again, or at least into a animal so that I can walk around. I focus on being human. Willa, your not a mermaid, your human. I then look down.

" YES! It worked" I exclaim, getting everyone's attention. I looked down and saw legs, human legs.

"How'd you turn back?" Amanda asks.

"I just shape shifted, although now I'll be tired again so I should probably turn back" I say as I turn back mermaid. Hmm, I wonder if I could turn into other mythical creatures?

Charlene's POV

I am not sure if I should be excited or scared at the moment. Will I turn into a hideous monster, or a beautiful creature? I look around at everyone and realise that they are huge!

"Guys, where is Charlene?" Maybeck asks.

"I am right here!" I yell out to them.

"And why are you guys all huge?"

"Charlie, we aren't huge, your tiny! You have turned into a fairy!" Willa answers. I am a fairy? I'm a FAIRY! This is so cool, as a little kid I always wanted to be a fairy. Wait a second, if I'm a fairy... I can fly. I fly up onto Maybeck's shoulder. So now only Finn, Amanda and Jess are humans.

Amanda's POV

Charlene has just turned into a fairy. I look over a Finn to see if he transformed while we were all distracted by Charlene.

"Finn, have you always been that tall?" I ask. I then notice that he only has one eye. I scream a bloodcurdling scream as my eyes widen in realisation. Finn is a Cyclops!

"Dude, you are a cyclops!" Maybeck says surprising everyone. Since when did he know about mythical creatures? We were all giving him surprised looks.

"What? I know stuff!" Maybeck said in his defence.

"That's what we're surprised at" Philby said earning a laugh from everyone, except Maybeck who had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

**i hope that you liked it! Please tell me any suggestions as to what mythical creature the rest for the keepers should turn into, cause I can't think of any good ideas..Also, don't forget to review! They make me update faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I have been busy.

Amanda's POV

Only me and Jess are left now that haven't transformed. Really getting worried now. What will I turn into.

"Harpy, basically half human half bird." I hear in the background. Iyar have been deep in thought for a while. I turn around and come face to face with my sister.

"AHHHH!" I screech. When they were talking about a harpy. They were talking about Jess' transformation. Jess is a harpy?

"What!" I scream.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Jess screamed out to the world. Jess, my sister, is a harpy! I feel like only half of her is left, which I guess is true since she is now half bird.

Really worried now. I am the only one left! I look over to see Finn looking at me worriedly with his, now only one, eye. I give him a small smile to say that I'm okay, but that doesn't work. He comes over and sits next to me. I look around at the trees slightly swaying with the wind. I may as well enjoy the scenery while I am here. I just need to relax. No point stressing about something you can't stop.

Maybeck's POV

Now Amanda is the only one left who hasn't 'transformed'. She will probably end up bring a harpy like Jess. Harpy's are wind nymphs, her power rod being able to levitate things it kinda matches. You know what I mean? I look over at Amanda to see if she transformed while I was thinking.

"What? Did I just transform or something?" Amanda says to us all with a bewildered look. "You guys all just turned around at the same time and looked at me" we all burst out laughing. By the timwether laughter had died down, I couldn't see Amanda anywhere. Lets see... Philby is over there helping Willa sit up. That tail must be heavy. Charlene is still sitting on my shoulder. I forgot she was there. Jess is turned away from me picking a flower. Finn is just standing there looking around with his one big eye and Jess is looking around as well... Wait a second, either Jess has a clone, or Amanda is the harpy picking the flower.

"Amanda?" I say, sure enough the harpy turns around revealing Amanda's face.

"Yeah" she answers, completely oblivious to her transformation.

Jess beats me to the next line though.

"Yeah! Harpy sistahs forever!"

She then comes to the realisation that she is now a harpy. A smile immediately comes to her face and they hug whispering something not each other followed by a giggle from both of them as they turn to face us. I will never understand girls... Next thing I know Jess goes into her trance. Uh no. She's having a dream.

**AHHHH! Don't kill me! I know this chapter is really really short, and I left you with a cliffhanger... But I really wanted to get all the transformations out of the way, i would write more but I have to go to bed now, and I am tired and I wrote really bad when I am tired. I feel like u have been letting you down, not posting the next chapter as frequently as I would like to. anyway, you know what to do! Review! Please? **


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hi people! I have finally finished the next chapter! Although I gotta say, only one review for the last chapter... This time I am not updating till I get at least six reviews! _**

**_Philby's' POV_**

Uh oh. Jess is having a dream. Usually whenever this happens it end up being dangerous for one of us. I understand why she calls it a curse, but it's been really helpful to us keepers.

"I am going for a swim" I hear Willa say. I then look over at the lake. It really is beautiful, just like Wil-no! Mind, don't think that sort if stuff. You will only get more attracted to her. Which is bad why? AHHHH! Mind! It is bad because you know she doesn't like you. Denial, my mind says back to me. Grrrr, okay mind, this one sided conversation is over.

I then hear some gasps, over by Jess. I guess she has finished her drawing.

I look over at it to see Willa in DisneyWorld, with a smile on her face, maybe it's a good dream this time? Maybe this just means that we do get back to, well, civilisation. I get a better look and see maleficents' silhouette in the backround. About ten metres away from Willa. Without Willa knowing she is there...

"No" I whisper gently, "I won't let that happen!" I say a bit louder.

"None of us will" Finn said softly, looking directly at me.

"Should we tell her?" Maybeck asked. It would be good for her to know, but we don't want to scare her.

"No, we focus on getting out of here. It might just mean that maleficent is watching us, we shouldn't assume anything until we know more. Although we shouldn't get rid of that possibility. We have to make sure that she doesn't go off by herself." Finn explained to us all. We all slightly nod our heads in response. No way am I going to let maleficent get Willa! I will do whatever it takes to keep her safe. She means the world to me.

Jess' POV

I really am cursed. Now, because of my curse, everyone will be worried about Willa. What if she is the only one the gets out of here? What if she is the only one that can. Transform back human? Maybe that's what it means? That Willa will have to fight Maleficent alone. No, there are heaps of sorcerers in Magic Kingdom that would be willing to help us. They have the power to turn us back, right?Ugh, this is so confusing!

I then see Willa come to the surface of the lake. She has a scared look on her face. What did she see down there? Her beautiful brown eyes have lost that sort of glow they have whenever she's happy. Her eyes instead are darting around as if something was following her, hunting her. I look in Philby's direction to see if he has noticed yet, but Philby's not there. I then look over to Willa again, only to see Philby helping her out. She changed back to human while getting out and starts slowly walking over. How did Philby get there so fast? It's really sweet of him to notice that and go and help her. Lots of guys wouldn't even notice.

"Remember, no one tells Willa" Finn says one last time. Willa is now only a few metres away.

"Act natural!" Finn urgently whispers.

Willa then comes and sits a rock, the turning back mermaid. Philby then comes and sits next to her on the log we are all sitting on.

"Hey guys" she greets us,"I would suggest bit going in the water" she finishes suffering a bit.

"What's down there?" I ask.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

She answers. We are all silent for a minute.

"Guys, we are running low on food, and I really feel like having maccas right now." Maybeck says breaking the silence. Cue Charlene arguing with him. Now Philby and Willa are trying to get them to stop arguing.

"How can you think of fast food at a time like this! WE ARE STUCK IN MAGICAL FOREST AND WE DON'T KNOW IF WE WILL EVER ESCAPE!" Charlene snaps at him.

Maybeck's POV

"LIKE YOU CAN TALK! THE WHOLE TIME WE'VE BEEN HERE YOU HAVE BEEN COMPLAINING!" I yell back, I then start imitating Charlie's voice "MY FEET HURT! I NEED MAKEUP! I LOOK UGLY WITHOUT IT!"

"THAT SOUNDS NOTHING LIKE ME! AND I SAY THAT CAUSE ITS TRUE. I DON'T WANT MY FRIENDS SEEING ME WHEN I LOOK UGLY!" Charlene answers back.

"News flash Charlie! You don't look ugly! Ever! Your the prettiest person I know." I answer, then realising what he said, he puts his hand over his mouth.

Her voice then softens, "Really? You really think that?"

"Well, umm yea" I say shuffling my feet and putting my hands in my pocket.

review


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry that I took so long to update... And that the chapter is pretty small compared to normal... **

**Willa's POV**

This conversation just got interesting I think to myself. I then hear a rustle in a bush behind us... Bit everyone's in front of me?

"Did you hear that?" I ask the others interrupting their conversation. Unfortunately they were too loud for anyone to hear me. I quickly turn around to see the bush shake again. I look back at my friends to see everyone watching Maybeck and Charlene. "They won't even know I'm gone" I whisper to myself as I turn into a fly and go towards the bush. Somehow even the annoying buzz of a fly hasn't gotten their attention... I think to myself. When I reach the bush what I see before me takes me by surprise.

"Mickey!?"

Finn's POV

Okay, so first they start arguing, then Maybeck says she's pretty... And now, after gazing into each others eyes, Maybeck whispers something to her and... They kiss. Okay, wow. I didn't see that coming. Well, I knew that they would get together eventually... But I didn't think it would happen so soon... Is that's really what Amanda and I look like all the time? We need to find better hiding places, we must be scaring everyone every time we kiss.

Philby breaks that silence by asking a question, "uh, guys, where did Willa go? "

Yeah, this chapter was really short... But I needed a cliffhanger cause a you guys review more when I have a cliffhanger.. :p so review! And I might update faster ;)


End file.
